


The Sun in a Sky full of Stars

by Sweet4sSuqa



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Hinata plays basketball, How Do I Tag, I think?, LITERALLY, kagehina if you squint, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet4sSuqa/pseuds/Sweet4sSuqa
Summary: Hinata loved Volleyball and that was a fact.Hinata also once loved Basketball.He no longer loves Basketball.(A GoM Hinata fic because I can)(A mainly Hinata-centric fic so knowledge of Kuroko No Basuke isn't really required)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kiseki no Sedai, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 33
Kudos: 559





	The Sun in a Sky full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! just some notes about this fic. 
> 
> The winter cup takes place before the Volleyball inter-high. The winter cup is in late December while the inter-high takes place in early January. The timeline of the fic also jumps around a lot so I'm hoping it isn't too confusing?
> 
> Anyways I just love both of these series and I love reading crossovers about them even though the KnB fandom is kinda dead. I just thought of this one night after reading some old KnB fics. To some people coming in from watching Haikyuu you could still follow the story with out watching KnB but I highly recommend you do watch it anyways.
> 
> Enough of my rambling please enjoy!

“GO, KURO-KUN! SEIRIN DON'T GIVE UP!”

“Hinata-kun?”

-

Hinata loved Volleyball. That was a fact anyone could see, with the way he always threw himself into practice, How he was always one o the last people to leave practice staying as long as he could, how he practically demand just one more set, just one more match, one more game, how he always just wanted to stay on the court the longest.

Hinata loved Volleyball.

He also once loved Basketball.

He once loved the sport, but what he loved most were the friends he had made playing the sport. He always wanted to stay on the court the longest, whether that may be Volleyball or Basketball. He wanted to stay on the court to play, to play with them

He once loved Basketball.

He no longer loved Basketball.

His team, no his friends, were truly amazing at the sport. Whenever they played, you just had to watch. You just had to look and watch them shine on the court.

“Hinatacchi! Did you know they started calling us the Generation of Miracles? It makes us sound really cool right?”

He knew.

He knew that they were amazing, true prodigies and he was so happy at first. He was just so proud, maybe a little too much so, but they really were amazing. Their talents just made you want to stop and look and just stare. They were like stars, they shined so bright on the court it was breathtaking, and he was there, Hinata was there shining as brightly as ever with them.

They might have been shining too bright he realizes now, it ended up burning them in the end.

Their talents had truly started to shine in their second year. They were improving drastically. Even Hinata, his speed, jumping power, and stamina had truly started to shine on the court that a year.

That was the year when they had started changing.

It was the one on one.

It was the one on one between Murasakibara and Akashi that had really tipped everything downhill. It had already started going downhill when Aomine had almost stopped coming to practice, but he thought it was fine. He thought that Kuro-kun had been able to talk him out of it.

Oh, how wrong he was.

They were like the stars you know? They burned so brightly and beautifully and they demanded you to just look and watch as they had shined in the sky, on the court.

They did always say the stars were beautiful when the fall.

Hinata thinks that statement wasn’t exactly right. What could have been so beautiful about watching them burn?

And so they all fell one by one, changing after that one on one match. They had become cold he thinks. They were no longer brightly shining and smiling in the sky. They were like a cold and dark light. They still lit up the sky unlike anything else but it was no longer bright and warm and beautiful. Hinata thinks they had burned too bright and now they were just a cold dark light. They were all just shells of what they had once been.

Hinata hurts.

It hurts Hinata because he was always warm like the sun, He was like a sun in the middle of the stars, They were all so bright and beautiful but they only ever came out in the night. They only ever got to shine in the cold night while Hinata had gotten to shine in the warm daylight.

It’s not fair he thinks.

It’s not fair that the people he knows who had once loved basketball with all their hearts had to be forced to burn and fall in the night. They never deserved this. No one did, they had just been kids, why did they have to let them burn like that.

Hinata is the sun and he stays even though he knows he doesn’t really belong in the night with the stars.

The sun isn’t allowed to stay with the stars.

They're moving, two months after they had burned, two months after he had watched his friends burn and fall into the night. They were moving back to Miyagi before their last inter-high together as a team.

A team? They weren’t even a team anymore, he thinks bitterly.

Maybe it was for the best.

After all, the sun did not belong in the sky with all the stars.

-

_I’m sorry_

He really is, He really is he writes.

_I'm sorry I have to leave, I'm sorry I have to go back to Miyagi, I'm sorry I have to leave while everyone is still like this._

_I’m sorry I’m quitting Basketball._

He leaves the note in Kuroko’s locker.

_Please don't give up on them, Please don't give up on yourself, If anyone could help them it's you._

He leaves the note in his locker and then he leaves for Miyagi.

-

They didn’t notice he left.

No one did, only one of the stars with a little of its warm light left did.

-

Then he met Kageyama in Miyagi. A rival that burned as bright as Hinata, maybe even brighter. A rival that was lightyears away better than Hinata was. A rival whose light he realized would not burn out. A rival that was just as determined and stubborn as he was.

The universe works in weird ways he thinks because they end up on the same team, in the same school and they became what was known as the Karasuno freak duo.

He was no longer Teiko’s number 11.

No, he was now a Karasuno crow, one half of the freak duo, and number 10, the greatest decoy.

Hinata thinks that his new title feels warmer.

-

It's December 23, a Thursday, its winter, and Hinata is sitting in his chair in the middle of class. Not exactly paying attention but he's there half-listening, that was better than not at all right?

His phone goes off and he gets a message.

He doesn’t notice.

He doesn’t see the message until much later, during a break in their afternoon volleyball practice. He never does usually check his phone during practice but then again no one usually texted him during practice. The only person that ever texts him when he’s in school or at practice is his mom, so it has the chance of being important.

He wonders if they were still close they would text him.

He opens his phone, which is orange because they all decided it would be funny if their phones would match their hair colors. He opens the messaging app and blinks in surprise at where the message was from.

SKITTLE SQUAD🌈✨

A group chat he had made when they were in their second year when Kise had first joined. Seeing as it was a whole joke that they made up the whole rainbow. He remembers the time they had spent texting in the group chat into the late hours of the morning. How much chaos he and Kise would create at 3 am which in turn woke up everyone else with their unending texting. More often than not they had been given extra drills from Akashi for keeping all of them up in the wee hours of the morning. Which usually ended with Kise dead on the floor and Hinata possibly more energetic even after having to run 100 laps around the gym, because this was Hinata with his unending stamina, for god's sake.

No one had texted in the group chat since the start of their third year.

Not until today that is.

Akashi summoned them, a meeting before the winter cup.

Akashi **_summoned_ **them, to meet before the **_winter cup_.**

He wasn’t there, he wasn’t there in Tokyo playing with them anymore.

"Oi Boke! Stop using your phone and let's get back to practice your serves are still shit!" 

They end up doing serve practice much longer than they usually do Kageyama realizes. Hinata’s serves also seemed to hit harder than usual too. He ends up getting a few service aces against Noya somehow, which earned him showers of praises from the second year libero. If Kageyama notices that the look in his eyes is a bit different than usual he doesn’t choose to say anything.

-

Despite what multiple people say, Kageyama wasn’t actually stupid. Dumb? Sure, but not stupid that’s different. Tsukishima would say that his grades say otherwise, but that’s different. Kageyama also spent a lot of his time with Hinata despite the fact they bicker more often than not the two were actually friends and they spend a lot of their time together. Whether that may be practice or not. He wonders sometimes how he ended up befriending one of the most stupid and loud people probably on earth, but then again they were the Karasuno freak duo so it makes sense he guesses.

So he knew Hinata pretty well, that was naturally a given if you spent a lot of time with another person anyways, but Hinata liked to talk a lot whether that maybe the weather or something funny that his younger sister had done the other day. So he probably knew more about Hinata than anyone else.

(He’s very happy about that fact, he would never tell anyone that though.)

So he knew when they were warming up at the Basketball court to measure their vertical reach that Hinata was acting off. He kept glancing towards the other side of the court where they were practicing Basketball doing a three on three matches. Kageyama was dumb, but he wasn't stupid. So he did notice the look in Hinata's eyes whenever he glanced to where they were playing the three on three. He realizes the look is very similar to before when Hinata had first told them at the summer training camp.

Despite the fact, he knew Hinata, probably more than anyone else on the team. He still didn't know what the look in his eyes meant.

-

Stepping into Karasuno's Basketball gym was like greeting an old friend that wasn't really his friend. The squeaking sound of shoes, much louder and more than that in a Volleyball match he notices, the air smells a bit different in a way that's familiar to Basketball but not to Volleyball, the sounds of dribbling a ball on the floor way different than the smack you hear when you hit the ball with your arms or the palm of your hand never letting the ball touch the floor. It was like visiting an old memory that wasn't actually his. This isn't Teiko's courts but its similar enough to remind him of the time he spent on those courts. Just practicing to jump higher and faster, to last longer on the court.

He may have never spent any of his time on Karasuno’s Basketball courts, but it was still a Basketball court. So it greets him like an old friend saying hello.

And so when he jumps, he jumps as he had back then. He jumps high, no he soars, he soars higher than he's ever before. Higher than any volleyball match he's ever played because just for a moment, just a moment he's back there playing with his old friends and teammates. Competing with Aomine and Kise again just like how they used to.

So he soars and Karasuno watches in shock because this is the highest they’ve ever seen their crow soar and oh my god he’s flying.

He lands quietly and gracefully as he looks at the hand still slightly covered in shock because he hasn't jumped like that in a long time. It was familiar and warm even though he knew it probably shouldn't have been.

“355 cm” Yachi announces in shock.

They stare at the tiny middle blocker who is just 160.8 cm in height that had managed to just go and soar right before their own eyes. Wasn’t he only jumping around 330 in their matches? How had he jumped a whole 25cm higher?

“What the fuck” Suga mummers breathlessly.

“Are you sure?” Asked Daichi in disbelief, sue him if it sounds rude but they’ve never seen him jump that high. She measures it again twice actually to make sure what she had seen wasn’t just her eyes playing tricks on her. She could only nod dumbfounded in confirmation. This was when all hell broke loose because, oh my god Hinata and his whole 162.8 cm self had just jumped, no soared, a whole 355 cm.

No one but maybe Kageyama notices the look in Hinata's eyes during all the commotion.

-

It's December 29, a Wednesday, and Karasuno is having their usual morning practice and Hinata was late. The last time this had happened, Hinata was missing because he had infiltrated the Shiratorizawa training camp that he had not been invited to. So it was definitely reasonable for Daichi to immediately be worried and concerned because this was Hinata and he had the history to do impulsive stupid decisions at times.

Thankfully when they did call, he did answer.

"Hinata? Where are you? You're late for practice" Daichi says sternly trying to keep calm. Best case scenario? He's praying to whatever god there is out there for Hinata to have just woken up late was on his way to school right now just late. Daichi realizes later on, that whatever god was out there had probably forsaken him for something he must have done in his past life to be blessed to what he argues is probably some of the most troublesome kouhai there is out there.

“You’re in Tokyo??” He says, well more like screeches out. He can see Suga trying not to laugh out of the corner of his eye, yes he thinks whatever god is out there hates him. This was the proof.

Hinata sensing the danger that is about to befall on him if he does not immediately explain his situation started explaining. "Sorry, Daichi-san I must have forgotten to tell you! I did tell Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei and they said it was fine!" He rambles. Daichi pinches the bridge of his nose. Breathe he tells himself If they said it was fine for Hinata to go then it was probably for something important. "Ok, but next time tell me or you're getting double drills," he says. He can hear Hinata wince through the phone, good.

“Thank you Daichi-san! I have to go now! I’m sorry!” He hangs up.

Daichi’s eye twitches before he takes a deep breath. Suga looks way too amused for his own liking he muses. Well at the very least that’s one less headache he has to deal with today. Now it’s just dealing with a moping Kageyama for his partner for coming to practice. He knows he wouldn’t admit it but it’s as clear as day.

-

The summer training camp was honestly quite amazing, Hinata thinks. I mean sure they haven't won a single practice match against any of the other schools but that was probably one of the reasons why he thinks it's so amazing in the first place. Karasuno was like a breath of fresh air to Hinata within the dark cold sky he had once been in. They weren't the best in the country by any means at all, they never won every single match they had played in but that just meant they had so much room to grow and improve and practice. It made him excited for every match they played because he just knew with every single one they were improving slowly but surely. It was like a nice warm reassurance.

Another amazing point of the summer training camp was he was able to hang out with Kenma. He may be very quiet and practically the opposite of Hinata but he was still a great friend and an amazing volleyball player. A fact of hanging out with Kenma is that with Kenma came Kuroo, and with Kuroo came Bokuto, and with Bokuto came Akaashi. Hinata found himself idolizing the Fukurodani ace, because oh my god look at those spikes! And he can receive it with his chest!

Now, Hinata definitely did not have the best memory out there, he was also kinda an airhead but he just knows that there’s something quite familiar about the two Fukurodani players. Has he met them before? An old practice match in middle school? They did use to have practice matches in high schools around the area. No, they’re Volleyball players and he used to play Basketball at the time. It wouldn’t have really made sense for him to have met them.

The team had just finished another set of diving drills around the gym for losing to them again. It was the last practice match they would be doing for the day so after the stretched and cool down the two teams had started talking to each other about the last game and what improvements Karasuno could make. 

Hinata was off, praising Bokuto’s spikes when Bokuto finally realizes why the tiny middle blocker had seemed familiar to him. “Oh! I remember now! You were that tiny Basketball player that had that practice match here last year” he exclaims. “That’s why you seemed familiar! I remember I had gotten lost and you helped me find the gym!” Hinata said happily. Kageyama tilted his head in confusion at the conversation. Hinata played Basketball in middle school? But they had played against each other in middle school, in Miyagi. Why would he have been playing Basketball in Tokyo of places, heck why did a middle school have a practice match against a highschool? This whole situation had made zero sense.

"You played Basketball?" Suga asked, after overhearing the conversion for the two of them were anything but quiet. He was also surprised at the information. Hinata practically eats, sleeps, and breathes Volleyball. It was hard to imagine him playing any other sport. Hinata nodded proudly before saying "I did in Middle school! Only until the middle of my third year though since we moved back to Miyagi" he explains.

The two Karasuno setters blink in surprise at that statement. "Wait you've only been playing volleyball since the middle of your third year?" Suga asked surprised. "Oh, no," he says waving his hand, "I played for fun in middle school but I mainly played Basketball at the time," he says.

They’re forced to drop the conversation when they’re called to dinner and Hinata and Bokuto practically bolt out the door with the mention of food. Both Akaashi and Suga look at each other before laughing fondly and following after them. Kageyama follows with the conversation still playing in the back of his mind.

He ends up spending the rest of the night thinking about the newly acquired information, which barely gets him any sleep. He also spends the night wondering what the look in Hinata’s eyes meant when he was talking about Basketball.

He doesn’t quite understand it but it remains in the back burner for the rest of the training camp.

-

Hinata yells in surprise when he points out the eye bags under Kageyama's eyes. It earns him a smack in the head.

-

People always said that the eyes were the window to a person’s soul…

Hinata loved Basketball. He loved the sport and all of the memories and friends he had made from the sport.

He also hated it.

-

Hinata knew for a fact that the winter cup was starting this week. Akashi’s text had confirmed it.

He also knew that a part of him had still hurt.

It hurt because he wanted to be there. He wanted to be there with those beautiful stars in the sky. He wanted to be there with them again. He wanted to play with them, against them again. He just wanted things to be like how they had been before when they used to play against each other or with each other, when they laughed, talked, and just played.

He also knew that the sun did not belong with the stars.

He knew that the sun didn’t belong with them in the night sky. But, he still wants to play just one more time just one last time. He just wanted to shine there in the sky and play one more game, one more match, one more dunk, one more pass. But he also knew that he could go there because the sun didn’t belong with the stars, not when they had burned too bright and were stuck in the cold, cold night.

So he sits in class, not exactly listening but he thinks it doesn’t really matter.

He sits and hopes that Kuro-kun wins and gives them back their warm light in the dark cold night.

He also thinks maybe when he gets home he should watch a match and maybe just maybe wish Kuro-kun him luck because he knows and believes that Kuro-kun will give them back their beautiful warm light.

-

Seirin is like Karasuno he realizes.

He can see it in how the play, he understands now why Kuro-kun had gone to that school.

He could see just how much they loved Basketball. He could see it in the way they would never give up in any of their matches their determination burning bright and strong just like a bright flame. He can see that sometimes the fire dies down very slightly but it never goes out. It’s always there burning bright no matter the circumstance. Despite the crazy point difference, they never gave up. They pick theme selves back up and rekindled their flames.

It made him want to play again.

It made him want to pick up his shoes and ball that have been sitting in the corner of his room, for who knows how long, sitting there and just collecting dust. It made him want to pick them up and just play.

It was now December 28, a cold Tuesday night, when he’s watching the Kaijo vs Seirin match from earlier in the day. This was when Hinata finally does see it again, a sight he had not seen since that one on one.

They were shining.

They were shining but they weren’t burning or falling. They were shining and the night didn’t seem as cold as before.

They were passing, they were making team plays again.

They were smiling again.

Kuro-kun really was amazing huh?

This was when his sister found him crying in his bedroom watching the match before they were meant to have dinner. The commotion made his mother come into his room and she just sees the video he was watching in his hands and she just smiles.

“You could go watch the finals tomorrow if you wanted to Sho-kun”

And so there he is up bright and early the next day catching the bus to Tokyo.

-

It was night and Kageyama absently thinks the stars were quite beautiful tonight. It was the end of another day, another day spent practicing as hard and as long as they could. He knew that this time, they would not lose to Seijo. This time they would win and they would proceed to win against Shiratorizawa. They would win and they would go to Nationals. He was sure of it.

The Karasuno freak duo was making their way home together just like they did every single day. Walking and enjoying the rare silence between them, the only noises coming from the occasional car passing the road. They stop at an intersection, this is where they’re meant to split for Hinata to have a bike ride all the way home and for Kageyama to wake the last 10 minutes on his way home alone.

“Ne, Kageyama have you ever hated Volleyball?”

Kageyama looks at the shorter boy. How could I? He thinks to himself because this was Kageyama and Kageyama practically eats, sleeps, and breathes Volleyball. Volleyball had always and will always be his life. He frowns at the question.

“Why? You better not be giving up you boke”

A car passes the road.

Hinata rolls his eyes, which Kageyama realizes is something he doesn’t usually see from the short middle blocker.

“Of course not! I was just asking Bakageyama”

Was he really though?

"Good, It wouldn't have been satisfying to beat you that way"

Hinata gives him a toothy smile. Kageyama can't help but wish that things between each other stayed like this. Hinata pulls so Kageyama pushes, Kageyama pulls and so Hinata pushes. The rivalry and banter between each other a what's united them. He wonders what it would have been like if Hinata didn't stop playing Basketball. Volleyball wouldn't have been as fun he muses.

“I would never let you win like that Bakageyama! I need to go now, I’m getting to practice first tomorrow!”

And now Hinata is gone, biking away from Kageyama in the beautiful night sky.

He absently wonders why Hinata had asked him that question.

The sky really was pretty tonight, you could see all the stars shining tonight.

-

Its December 29, a Wednesday, and Hinata was here. He was here in Tokyo watching the winter cup, watching Seirin play against Rakuzan in the finals of the winter cup.

They're loosing and Rakuzan has the lead by a long shot, but they fight tooth and nail not giving up.

But then Akashi comes back, and he gets into the zone again making his team play better than ever before.

He can see Seirin’s fire dying out, he can see Kuro-kun’s fire dying out.

And so Hinata does the only thing he can really do.

He yells.

“GO KURO-KUN! SEIRIN! DON’T GIVE UP!”

He yells amid the quiet crowd.

He knows that he heard it, he knows that they see him and so he waves and cheers him on with a smile.

He smiles proudly when he sees the rest of them cheer just as loud.

He smiles proudly when he sees Kuro-kun start to shine.

-

They're watching with gritted teeth as seisin slowly lose their fight. They can't not now, not against Akashi. The stadium is quiet despite the tense atmosphere. It's quite in the midst of one of the most intense matches of the whole winter cup.

Then they hear him yell, they haven’t heard from him in over a year, but there he was yelling and cheering him on.

Aomine stands up to cheer them on.

So do Kise and Midorima, they know Murasakibara is cheering them on maybe just not as loud.

The loudest of them all was Hinata, who was yelling and cheering just as bright and loud as he did back then.

Hinata was back and he was shining as bright as ever.

-

“You know, I think you guys are kinda like the stars! You guys just seem to shine so brightly whenever you play it’s like bright stars in the middle of the dark sky!”

“Eh? That’s pretty cheesy shrimp”

“Hinatcchi! That’s so sweet! Do you really think that?”

“Hina-chin that doesn’t make much sense”

“That’s an interesting way to see it Hinata”

“It’s quite poetic Hinata”

“If we’re the stars then Hinata-kun is the sun, you are very bright and warm”

“That’s even more cheesy than the shrimp’s Tetsu! And why does he get to be the sun?”

Hinata laughs, he laughs brightly and loudly.

“I guess I am Kuro-kun!”

-

Seirin wins, and Hinata is happy to finally see all the stars shine again.

-

They meet up in Maji burger around 1:30pm because Hinata is here how could they not? It's just the 8 of them just like how it had been back then. They were laughing and talking and the stars, his friends, are finally shining again. The sun shines on them brightly that afternoon as they went to the court after meeting in Maji playing a few games against themselves teasing Hinata for his rusty Basketball skills who receives a pass like a Volleyball at first due to pure instinct. They had not stopped laughing at Hinata's dumbfounded face for a good while.

Hinata paid them no mercy after that.

There they were sitting on the court watching the sunset when Kise asks the question they had maybe been avoiding.

“Ne Hinatacchi, Are you going to come back to Basketball”

He looks up to the sky, its a beautiful color right now he thinks.

“No, but I think we can still play like this”

And for them, that's just enough.

-

Hinata had always thought that his friends were the stars lighting up the cold night while they always said he was the sun, so bright and warm lighting up their day.

Hinata had always thought the sun did not belong up there in the cold night with the stars.

They disagree.

After all, the sun was also a star.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic I've posted on ao3 so please bear with me. I'm still figuring out tags and how does posting on this site works in general. Anyways have a great day and I hope you enjoyed this fic that I wrote while having online classes because I just couldn't stop thinking of them. I might possibly add more fics to this who knows?
> 
> and yes Hinata stole Ogiwara's thunder whoops
> 
> come scream w me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/Sweet4sSuqa)


End file.
